Délice Citronné
by Minheaven
Summary: Harry stress. C'est sa première fois. HPDM Ne pas se fier au résumé


**Auteur**: Minheaven

**Titre**: Délice Citronné

**Disclaimer**: Ryry et Draco appartiennent à JKR.

**Genre**: petit délire (?) qui j'espère vous fera rire (ça rime! ^^)

**Note**: Persos totalement OOC, POV Harry.

**Note**2: Désolée pour les fautes! Je viens tout juste d'achever cet OS et je n'ai pas vraiment relu assez pour toutes les éradiquer.

**Avertissement**: **Slash** Harry/Draco demi-tour ceux qui n'aiment!

C'est une histoire totale délire, pas sérieuse du tout!

* * *

**Délice citronné**

Je sais ce que je dois faire. Je connais par cœur les méthodes. Ce n'est pas compliqué, je l'ai souvent vu dans des livres avec tout un tas de photos… Les positions, les « ustensiles » et tous qui suit… Oh, il y avait même des explications détaillées. Vraiment détaillées.

En fait, non, plus que très détaillées.

Et puis dans la dvd thèque de Draco … Ouais, Draco Malfoy a prit étude des Moldus en option et il est carrément accro à toutes ces « merveilles de technologies ». Si je ne l'avais pas connu avant, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il possédait un étroit lien de parenté avec Dumbledore ou encore mieux avec Arthur Weasley. Heureusement qu'il ne m'entend pas, je le vois déjà grimacer d'horreur et riposter de ce ton trainant qui le caractérise si bien « Moi cousin éloigné de la belette ?! » et etcetera de commentaires outrés. De ce côté-là, il n'a pas beaucoup changé, même si évidement Ron et lui ne se battent pas dès qu'ils se voient. D'ailleurs je me rappelle encore au début quand il a apprit pour qui je laissais mon dortoir presque toutes les nuits… Ce fut un moment mémorable.

Bref. Le fait étant que c'est bien la dernière fois que je lui conseille quoi que se soit. Il est vraiment invivable avec son amour de monde moldu. Je crois qu'à présent je peux le comprendre dans son aversion de Dumbledore. Non pas que je lui donne raison…

Oh ok. C'est vrai qu'il était plus que barbant avec ses bonbons au citron et toutes ces douceurs…

Je regrette presque d'avoir convaincu Dray d'étendre ses connaissances… il est insupportable. Mais parfois, c'est plus qu'intéressant sa passion obsessionnel. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'entrer dans un de ces magasins spécialisés pour avoir les vidéos que je désirais, mon cher et tendre avait **toute** la collection. Je n'imagine même pas l'épreuve… Une chose est sûr, je me serais déguisé histoire de ne pas faire la première page de la gazette. J'imagine déjà les gros titres :

_« Le vainqueur_- le survivant n'étant plus d'actualité- _prit sur le fait »,_ _« Où est dons passé la chasteté de celui-qui-a-vaincu ? -_ point d'exclamation triple »

Le fait étant que, dans la collection de Draco, j'ai trouvé plus que ce que j'aurais pu espérer. Rien que de repenser à tout ce que j'ai pu voir… hm….

Je suis à présent sûr que tout ça était une machination de ce vil Serpentard. Vraiment c'était prémédité de sa part de laissé le meuble ouvert…

Gryffondor un jour gryffondor toujours.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Rouge tomate, gêné de voir ces mecs si maîtres de leurs mouvements. Soyons honnête, ils sont tellement doués de leurs mains… Ils manipulent leurs « outils » si bien … C'était… Wow. Sensuel. Merde ! Je bavais littéralement devant ce spectacle.

Pervertit. Voilà ce que j'étais.

Et dire que je me ventais de ne jamais aimé tous ces trucs tordus… Je me suis laissé porter par le sujet et ça sans m'en rendre bien compte. Et monsieur jubilait carrément.

_Tu verras_ m'avait-il dit, _ça profitera autant à toi qu'à moi_.

Et voilà où je me retrouvais à présent : dans la salle de bain, tapi dans cette pièce essayant de m'encourager. Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Dray, et bon, j'ai décidé de me lancer. Je devrais bien m'en tirer n'est ce pas ? Après tout, j'ai visionné ces dvd, lu ces livres et journaux… Je connais mon sujet.

Respire. Voilà comme ça, appui toi sur le lavabo…

Pourquoi est ce que j'ai aussi peur ? Pourquoi diable suis-je cloitré dans cette salle de bain ? Et pourquoi… Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce que c'est que… Du citron vert ? Il en a acheté au citron vert ?! Il n'est pas question que je porte ça pour …

- Harry ?

Oh, oh… Il vient me chercher. J'ai trop tardé. Je tarde, je tarde, je tarde… Le pire c'est que je suis toujours aussi stressé.

Je… J'entends des voix. J'entends des voix ?! Ah non. C'est juste mon cœur qui bat d'appréhension.

- Ry ?

La voix de Draco me tire de mes songes. Il n'a pas l'air énervé, étrange quand on sait qu'il déteste par-dessus tout attendre et là… ça fait bien une demie heure que je l'ai planté dans le salon, un bandeau sur les yeux – il parait que ça décuple les sens- et que je lui ai dis que je revenais tout de suite.

Respire. Zen.

- Potter ?

- Eh mais t'es malade criais-je en me sentant soudain tenu par la taille alors que la porte était fermée -à clef- et que… Ah oui un simple _Alohomora _et le tour est joué.

Je froncai les sourcils devant mon idiotie –eh oh Harry tu es un sorcier- et fait face à Dray et son sourire moqueur. Il finit par rire franchement devant ma mie boudeuse.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu fabriquais depuis tout ce temps demande-t-il finalement en me baisant dans le cou, un de mes points sensibles.

- Euh… et bien, rien… soufflais-je en tremblotant légèrement.

- Vraiment… Il releva la tête et son regard s'arrêta sur la boîte verte aluminium que je n'avais plus conscience de tenir. Oh je vois sourit-il doucement.

- Non tu ne vois rien du tout répliquais-je en rougissant légèrement. Et puis d'ailleurs c'est quoi ce parfum « délice citronné » ? C'est bien la dernière fois que je te laisse choisir…

- Pourquoi ? C'est une saveur délicieuse au goût et sans doute qu'avec le sexe… ça doit être sensationnel, hm…

- Si ça te fais plaisir dis-je en le repoussant légèrement.

J'avais des choses à faire pour et ce n'était pas le moment de perdre la tête.

- J'ai une confession à te faire déclarais-je précipitamment.

Ça marche à tous les coups ! Il m'avait libéré de son étreinte. Je respirai un grand coup, histoire de remettre mes idées en place, et souris intérieurement amusé de son inquiétude.

- Dray… Voilà, tu te souviens m'avoir détourné du droit chemin il y a de cela quelques semaines, m'avoir obligé à regarder et lire toutes ces choses qui parle de ces trucs bizarres que jamais -ô grand- jamais je me serais permis d'apprécier si je ne te connaissais pas… Parce que franchement à mon avis, ça devrait être réservé à une certaine catégorie de personnes, dont je ne fais pas parti- sans vouloir te vexer- et que personnellement je trouve cela juste horrible d'aimer autant souffrir… Bref, j'ai décidé d'essayer pour toi ce soir.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, je le traînai à ma suite dans la cuisine, qui donnait directement sur le salon-salle à manger, enfilai ma tenue spéciale et me postai devant lui rougissant légèrement.

Mon œuvre était à découvert, j'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, attendant son verdict. Je n'osais même pas le regarder.

- Ry ? dit-il au bout d'un moment

- Ouais ? questionnais-je la tête toujours baissée.

- Tu décris ça d'une tel manière que… il rit doucement. J'ai l'impression que tu me parle d'un rite sado-maso dit-il en éclatant de rire. Alors que… c'est … c'est de la cuisine…

Je restai stupéfié sur le coup.

- Oh ça va ! dis-je quelque peu vexé de le voir se tordre de rire devant moi. J'ai laissé tombé ma « mal bouffe » pour cuisiner et c'était sensé je cite « profiter autant a toi qu'à moi ». Tss… C'est la première et la dernière fois !

- Amour… boude pas fit-il en m'attrapant entre ses bras.

Entre deux éclats de rire, il plongea son indexe sur la crème recouvrant le gâteau que j'avais fais pour lui -des heures épouvantables- et le lécha allègrement.

- Hum… de la crème au citron… Puis se tournant vers moi : j'ai une idée que je suis sûre va te plaire… chuchote-t-il en léchant une trace de crème posé auparavant par ses soins sur ma joue.

Oh oui, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant aimé le citron qu'en cet instant.

**F.I.N**


End file.
